User talk:Trackstar
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Cedar Point Amusement Park Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella hey, i joined 16:39, June 29, 2012 (UTC)cbuscrew344 i joined :p p.s. do u live in ohio or just visited cedar point from another stateCbuscrew344 16:47, June 29, 2012 (UTC)cbuscrew344 Infobox Hi Trackstar I put together an Infobox template (it's on Top Thrill Dragster) because IMO the default Infobox is rubbish. I hope you like it (Delete it if you don't). Also, I dont know if you have an opinion in this but I think the comments below the articles are not very good - I you don't like them there is some way to turn then off I know. Thanks!Lachlan5963 Flamingo Land Corkscrew replacement: New GCI woodie! Zamperla kiddie flat-rides Talk 19:46, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :I think this page let's you turn it off... Roller coaster infobox Its called Template:Infobox roller coaster. I'm making one for companies like Cedar Fair and Six Flags at the moment u live in Cincinatti, i live in Columbus, awesomeCbuscrew344 01:51, July 2, 2012 (UTC)Cbuscrew344 hey track its well u know who it is but i was wondering if i could contiue your games more and call it tractstars games or something but yeah let me know50thFTW 08:28, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I don't know If you ever added a POV on Coasterpedia, but it's just like that: #Find your video you want to add on YouTube, then copy the URL. #Go on to the page you want to add the pov too, and make sure you are using the new wikia skin (not the MonoBook). #Click on "Source Mode", then the button that says video to the right side of the page. #Paste in the URL and click the button. You then get a choice of what to name it, name it something like "(Ride Name) - POV" or "(Ride Name) - OffRide". #If it isn't there already, add the Infobox and the "|image=" bit. Then put in "Video:(What you named the video)" after the |image. Hope that helps! Wrong file name Hi Track, it's Lachlan again, just to say, you missed out a : in File Raptor-POV, which means it sorts wrongly - could you fix that? I would but you need admin rights...http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 20:06,21/7/2012 Wiki name I noticed this wiki is called "Cedar Point Amusement Park Wiki" which is a very long name. There is a wiki called "Cedar Point Wiki" with no active users and only 7 pages. Do you want to go and ask wikia if we can take that name so our wiki will then become "Cedar Point Wiki". Do you agree? http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 16:38,24/7/2012 :OK thats good it's at I think if you want to message wikia, just say we want to merge into that one I guess...http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 20:51,24/7/2012 Cedar Point!!! You are right it is the best amusement park in the whole world!!!!!! Make More Pages Please I need more pages to interest in and I want more roller coaster pages. Jacky 18:24, August 14, 2012 (UTC)Mr.FartyFaceJack3 BADGES How did you get the admin's to turn on the achievement feature??? Jacky 15:53, August 16, 2012 (UTC)Mr.FartyFaceJack3 My Wiki Hey. you can visit my wiki at http://cedarpoint2.wikia.com/wiki/Cedar_Point_2_Wiki Jacky 13:34, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Mr.FartyFaceJack3 Found This Wiki I found this wiki because I was just browsing through wiki's and I eventually came to this one and i love it.Jacky 13:34, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Mr.FartyFaceJack3 other wiki my other wiki is http://pokemonrumbleblast2.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon%20Rumble%20Blast%202%20Wiki?wiki-welcome=1 Jacky 13:44, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Mr.FartyFaceJack3 Achievements I went to my profile and it didn't show any achievements?? what happened? Hi! Hi! I thought you had left for good, and someone had trashed the site, so I decided to contact Wikia to get admin rights and clear it up. I'm glad to see you've returned though. I've made a few changes, most notably making the page white, changing the infobox template (I've yet to finish it) to match the one on Coasterpedia and I have redone the main page (not finished either). Just tell me if you don't like any of the changes I make. Also, just in case you don't know, User:LoopingStar is my new bot account, which helped me clean up the wiki a lot! http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 17:46, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :Trackstar, Lachlan has attained rights here based on his contributions and your absence. This is standard Wikia practice for founders/bureaucrats/admins that have stopped contributing to the wiki. Based on the fact that you haven't contributed here in months, and there has been repeated vandalism to this wiki, we promoted Lachlan to help keep the wiki clean. Please do not remove his rights. If you disagree with this, please write in to us at to discuss it further. Rappy 19:18, December 18, 2012 (UTC)